Pilot
The Pilot episode is the first episode of Season 1 of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Plot Summary Lois Lane comes into the Daily Planet disguised as a man. She has helped expose a car theft ring, and she is congratulated on her success. However, when Dr. Samuel Platt comes into the newsroom claiming the Messenger transport vehicle is going to explode, Lois realizes another prospective story has fallen into her lap. Platt is carried away, but she remains intrigued. The Messenger is to carry the final transport module for Space Station Prometheus, which is an important international effort. Meanwhile, Clark Kent arrives in Metropolis. He prevents an out-of-control bus from hitting some pedestrians, leaving a handprint on the bus. One woman sees him, but he flees the scene. When he arrives at the Daily Planet, he is interviewed by Editor-in-Chief Perry White. Clark's resume is lacking, however, so Perry says he cannot hire him. However, when Clark does a touching story on the Sarah Bernhardt Theatre, the Chief Editor changes his mind. When the Messenger explodes, Perry pairs Lois with Clark. Though unhappy, Lois accepts the arrangement, and she goes with Clark to visit Samuel Platt, who says he submitted a reporter to Dr. Antoinette Baines concerning the sabotage of the Messenger. When the two reporters visit Baines, however, she denies ever having seen such a report. Lois intends to go to Lex Luthor's White Orchid Ball with Mitchell, but when he cancels she asks Clark to go with her instead. They go to the ball, where Lois tries to get an interview with Luthor, who is more interested in dating her. The wealthy man announces to his guests that he wants to build Space Station Luthor since the fate of Space Station Prometheus is so uncertain. In the morning, Clark saves someone from an explosion in a manhole, ruining his clothes and prompting Lois to tell him to bring a change of clothes to work. When they go to the abandoned building where Dr. Platt lives, however, they learn that he has been electrocuted. The police rule it as suicide, but Lois and Clark are doubtful, as is Mrs. Platt, who asks them to help clear Dr. Platt's name. When Lois and Jimmy Olsen go to EPRAD to investigate the Messenger wreckage, they are caught by Dr. Baines. Clark bursts through the door to where they are held, but he is unable to reveal his powers and is caught as well. Dr. Baines tries to kill them by mixing two chemicals, but Clark helps them escape just in time. Luthor, whose space station will not go into orbit, kills Dr. Baines. Clark goes to Smallville and asks his mother to help him create a costume. He puts on the costume and saves the colonist vehicle from being destroyed by a bomb. After removing Lois (who snuck aboard) from the shuttle, Clark lifts the vehicle into orbit. He flies Lois to the Daily Planet, where she names him Superman. He then flies to Lex Luthor's penthouse and confronts him about his Luthor's plans to destroy Space Station Prometheus. While Luthor denies any such plans, a rivalry has obviously begun. Character Appearances and References Alan Carmen Alvarado Asabi Dr. Antoinette Baines Beatrice Burns Professor Carlton Cat Grant Inspector Henderson Clark Kent Jonathan Kent Martha Kent Commander Jack Laderman Lois Lane Lucy Lane Lex Luthor Mitchell Myerson Nigerian Princess Jimmy Olsen Amy Platt Dr. Samuel Platt Mrs. Platt Tattooed Man Perry White Notable Places Daily Planet Hotel Apollo LexCorp Building Sarah Bernhardt Theatre Notable Organizations Congress of Nations EPRAD LexCorp LTC News S.T.A.R. Labs Miscellaneous The Ivory Tower The White Orchid Ball